Not Often Enough
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: There are very few times when Oishi would want to be stuck in the closet with someone. This was one of those rare times, and he was going to use it to his advantage. Crackpairing. -Jackal/Oishi- Oneshot.


I have more than two problems. And thus I give up. I'm not sure what I'm giving up on, but I do and that is all you know.

10 dollars says I'm giving up on my sanity. ;___; Anyway guys - this is total crack that I tried to turn into a serious story. Blame the crack pairing generator and my refusal to write anything even close to canon. I am sorry.

But try and enjoy anyway, dears!

* * *

"Hmm. I hope you have a plan for if someone finds us here."

"Don't say

hat, Jackal, my nerves are already on edge." Oishi his head back against his boyfriend's strong chest, humming lightly as Jackal wrapped his arms around Oishi's body. "Let's just try and relax."

Despite the situation they were in, he was enjoying the time he got to spend with the other. Their schedules kept them occupied, as well as their commitments to their teams. Jackal was usually being dragged around by his doubles partner and his semi-boyfriend, Kirihara while Oishi spent most of his time with Eiji and helping Tezuka. Not to mention if anyone so much as suspected that they were taking time off at the same exact time, there would be some suspicion and eventually discovery. That was one thig that they could not afford to happen, not with schools like theirs.

Hyoutei and Seigaku might be rivals.

But Rikkai and Seigaku were bitter enemies.

Their 'forbidden love' was almost too much like Romeo and Juliet to be serious. Except this was something serious, something that had been going on for a few months. It had been a completely accidental meeting; two weeks after Nationals when tensions were still high, but sparks weren't flying as much. Good sportsmanship and the subject of overconfident, red-headed doubles partners became the starting point of their relationship. Before they had known it they had spent almost three hours with each other at a department store and somewhat awkwardly agreed that it would be 'nice' if they were to 'bump into' each other later.

As fate would have it, they found each other, the very week, at the very same time as it had been before. Slightly embarrassing, yet somewhat a relief as they realized what was happening, there had at first been an awkward conversation.

_"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."_

_"Ah. I just came to pick something up for.." Jackal trailed off, but Oishi simply stated hastily._

_"Me too, and I got distracted." He said, as though apologizing for something. They both stood, looking at each other as others passed them. It was strange, they all of a sudden had nothing to say, when last week the conversation had been so easy. Oishi looked at the taller boy, struck with a sudden idea that was obviously not fully thought through before he said. "I was going to get something to eat, if you're hungry..I wouldn't mind if you came."_

_"I haven't eaten all day." Jackal admitted quickly, suddenly seeming to relax. The darker skinned boy flashed Oishi a smile, before he regained his normal composure, clearing his throat a little. "It wouldn't hurt to eat now."_

_"Good. That you are going to eat." Oishi added quickly as he turned away, waiting for Jackal to reach his side to start walking. He suddenly looked over and said seriously. "Its nearly one o'clock, you shouldn't wait so long to eat. You get sick more easily like that."_

_Jackal blinked surprised, and then gave a tiny, almost invisible smile. "Right."_

"You know.." Jackal started, his voice somewhat thoughtful. "I was lying when I told you I hadn't eaten all day."

"You were?" Oishi instantly sat up, surprised. He couldn't help but be a little put out though, considering that he had been genuinely concerned at the time. "You had me worried."

"Sorry about that." Jackal pulling Oishi against his chest again, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "But if I didn't lie, I wouldn't have had an excuse to go with you."

"But still.." Oishi could feel his face heat up at the confession. His boyfriend was much trickier than he was, he supposed it came with going to a school like Rikkai Dai, and quite manipulative when he wanted to be. But Jackal stated that it would waste too much energy to lie to get his way, he admired good old fashioned hard work some days.

_"Besides, I always feel guilty when I lie to someone I like."_

"Jackal..what are the chances of someone finding us within the next hour?"

"Not very likely." Jackal answered with sigh, and then a questioning tone. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

It might be the broom closet of the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku locker rooms, but at that moment Oishi really didn't care. If this was the only place he was going to have an epiphany like this, than he would gladly let his teammates lock him in closets every week.

As long as he had Jackal there with him.

* * *

I appreciate reviews, but I understand if I broke your brain too much.

Love muchly,

Tabis


End file.
